Blind-man's bluff
by xNJx
Summary: Parlez moi du temps qui passe, passe, passe. De ce groupe d'amis qui avait peur du lycée parce qu'ils avaient, justement, peur du temps et de la séparation. Choisissez. / Multi characters / UA /


_**Blind-man's bluff**_

Un jour, quelqu'un m'a posée la question suivante : « C'est quoi, pour toi, la vie ? ». Alors moi, partagée par mon pessimisme connu et mon optimisme timide, j'ai répondu d'une façon que je savais étrange ce jour là : « La vie c'est comme un colin-maillard géant. Comme dans ce jeu populaire, au bout d'un moment, on te bande les yeux et on estime que le hasard va faire les choses, à toi de trouver, d'estimer qu'elles seront celles qui te sont destinées. Alors on rencontre des gens, c'est le hasard mais aussi le destin. On fait l'expérience, soit négative, soit positive, de choses diverses et variées. Et puis au final, on se rend compte que la vie, c'est cela. »

C'est ainsi que tout débute.

…

 _ **Londres, les années 2000, un mois d'avril, heure inconnue.**_

La Tamise était réveillée depuis bien longtemps, mais elle en avait l'habitude, avec les perpétuels mouvements londoniens. Quelques nuages couvraient le ciel, mais les piétons étaient bien au rendez-vous sur les rives de la Tamise, l'eau s'écoulant tranquillement et silencieusement, comme d'habitude.

Peter avait depuis son enfance l'habitude de s'allonger là, son casque sur les oreilles et son vélo garé maladroitement auprès de lui. L'adolescent, qui terminait bientôt sa dernière année de collège, se souvenait du jour où il s'était allongé là, la date était floue, mais il se rappelait avoir eu quelque chose comme dix ans et ami, et qu'un individu l'avait interpellé avant de carrément squatter avec lui pendant des heures. Sa tante May s'était tellement inquiétée de le voir rentrer si tardivement -ce qui était compréhensible pour un jeune homme de presque onze ans- accompagné d'un autre jeune homme. Son nom était Wade Wilson, et aujourd'hui encore, ils étaient meilleurs amis au collège qu'ils fréquentaient. Maintenant, sa tante May avait l'habitude de le voir rentrer plus tard que prévu, car il prenait souvent le pli de réviser avec Tony et Wade.

A vrai dire, lui et sa petite bande d'amis fréquentaient tous le même collège, mais Peter sentait et savait que le lycée approchait et que la séparation allait être comme une déchirure. Certes, ils pourraient toujours tous se voir le week end, mais cela serait plus compliqué que d'ordinaire. Il y avait Tony, Wade, Natasha et lui qui vivaient à Londres, mais les autres habitaient tous la campagne plus ou moins proche de Londres. Les choses allaient changer, mais c'était la vie, elle était ainsi. Tout était basé sur un hasard, mais le destin finissait par très vite s'y mêler, et, s'il le voulait bien, alors peut être qu'ils auraient tous le temps de se voir en fin de semaine.

« Tiens, j'savais que tu serais là, toi. » fit la voix familière de Wade. La corniche large et épaisse sur laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de s'allonger était LE lieu de rendez-vous. Vous cherchez Peter ? Oh, pas de soucis, il doit être en train de rêvasser au bord de la Tamise.

Peter avait encore les yeux clos, mais il connaissait le bruit des chaînettes que Wade portait à son poignet. Elles appartenaient à ses parents, parce que, malgré ses apparences de délinquants, Wade avait deux choses importantes dans la vie : ses parents et ses amis -qu'ils appelaient souvent « ma deuxième famille ».

« Faut que je rentre, » soupira Peter en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Pas le moment de parler de tout cela. Et puis, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait qu'il rentre pour étudier et faire ses devoirs. Lui, un génie. Réviser. Vous y croyez vous ? Bon, il ne s'élevait pas au niveau de Tony, mais c'était peut être cela qui le dérangeait d'ailleurs. Lui et Tony allaient tous les deux devenir des ingénieurs, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et ils étaient amis, alors pourquoi se sentir inférieur, c'était idiot.

« ...Euh, ok. Ca va ? » demanda Wade, les sourcils froncés, en détaillant son ami qui ramassait ses affaires et qui se dirigeait déjà vers son vélo.

Peter hocha simplement la tête.

« Tante May m'attend, » formula-t-il, en guise de réponse.

Cette dernière était parti chez _Tesco Metro_ , petit supermarché sur _Regent Stress,_ depuis une heure, mais qu'importe. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

…

Loki et Thor pénétrèrent dans la _Saint Pancras International Station_ où leur train pour _Whitstable_ les attendait. Ils avaient l'habitude en fin de semaine de prendre le train pour rejoindre leur famille qui résidait à _Whitstable._ Comme toujours, ils s'installaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Thor jouait à un de ces jeux sur portable et Loki continuait de lire son énième livre cette semaine.

« Dis, » commença Thor, alors que le train s'éloignait déjà de la gare.

Loki fit un petit bruit, signe qu'il l'écoutait, mais ne releva pas les yeux de son ouvrage. Il était si passionné par les romans historiques de _Philippa Gregory_ qu'il n'aurait même pas envisagé de le faire, cela dit.

« Les parents t'ont dit dans quel lycée ils comptaient nous inscrire ? »

Cette fois ci, Loki releva les yeux, croisant le regard bleu ciel de son frère. Un peu plus tôt, ces yeux là avaient fixé Jane Foster, sa future femme rigolait parfois Loki, s'éloigner de la gare alors qu'ils devaient rejoindre leur train.

« Maman m'a parlé du _Regent High School_ sur _Charrington Street._ Et ça me plaît assez, je dois dire. »

Cela dit, à voir la tête de Thor, il fallait croire qu'il n'en était pas de même pour lui. Pour lui, il s'agissait juste du lycée où Jane devrait être l'an prochain, mais il fallait croire qu'elle non plus n'avait pas encore fait son choix. Pendant un instant, Loki se surprit à imaginer l'année prochaine, lorsque lui et sa bande d'amis seraient séparés. Ils allaient tous se faire de nouveaux amis, mais Loki espérait sincèrement que jamais il ne disparaîtrait dans le cœur de chacun.

L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on.

« Les parents ne savent même pas que tu sors avec elle, tu sais. » marmonna Loki, en reportant son attention sur son livre, reprenant son passage de _The Boleyn Inheritance_ où Anne de Clèves avait l'esprit tourmenté en posant devant le peintre envoyé par Henri VIII en quête d'une nouvelle épouse.

« Encore heureux, je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de papa. Il dirait sûrement que Jane n'est pas assez bien pour moi, ou quelque chose du même genre. »

Loki sourit, retenant un éclat de rire. Oui, Odin n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un ouvert d'esprit, et pour lui, il fallait que ses deux fils sortent avec et épousent quelqu'un aussi riche qu'eux. Loki leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Thor reprit sa partie, le regard noir.

…

Bucky retrouvait souvent Steve dans le quartier d' _Old Street_ qui regorgeait de _spot_ pour _rider_ tranquillement avec leurs _skates._ Aujourd'hui Bucky avait séché les cours. Bon, c'était une de ces habitudes, si bien que Steve se posait sérieusement la question de savoir si son meilleur ami n'avait tout simplement pas l'intention d'arrêter les cours. Ce serait dommage, il avait un potentiel. Mais ce potentiel n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait utiliser pour l'école.

« Je t'ai pris les cours, »

Bucky effectua son énième figure -parfois il réussissait même à en créer, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un côte incroyable auprès des filles.

« Thanks, » sourit-il.

Mais Steve n'était pas d'humeur aussi joyeuse. Que comptait faire Bucky de sa vie, sérieusement ? Rejoindre un lycée ou pas ? Faire des études ? C'était Steve qui s'occupait de lui tout le temps, mais si Bucky ne prenait pas sérieusement son avenir en main, c'était fichu. Et puis, Steve devait lui avouer que ses parents avaient finalement choisi un lycée pour lui. Un dans lequel Bucky ne serait jamais accepté. Steve avait eu beau protester, ses parents lui avaient crié dessus en hurlant des choses comme : « Laisse ce délinquant ! », « Tu ferais mieux de te faire de nouveaux amis, », etc.

Steve songeait à cela en observant son ami qu'il voyait certainement pour l'une des dernières fois. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas. Et tous les autres. Ils allaient tellement lui manquer. Les années passées avec eux étaient comme un paradis sans nom. Ils se connaissaient tous par cœur, pourquoi tout devait-il changer si soudainement ?

Bucky le rejoignit après avoir terminé son parcours. Il roula jusqu'au côté de son ami et s'installa près de lui, sur le bord du trottoir, après avoir ramassé sa planche bien abîmée par le temps.

« Ca va ? »

Steve haussa les épaules. Vous savez, les amis ça comprend tout. Un haussement d'épaules, c'est signe qu'on a soit pas envie de parler, soit qu'au contraire, on a plus les mots pour décrire ce que l'on ressent. Bucky le serra contre lui.

« Dis moi. »

Et Steve se lançait. A vrai dire, il ne se connaissait pas si « moulin à paroles ». Bucky se contentait de hocher la tête, de marmonner des vagues « hmm » ou de hausser les sourcils.

« Je vois, »

L'éloquence n'était certes pas un point fort chez James « Bucky » Barnes, mais Steve aurait tellement aimé qu'elle en soit un, là, maintenant.

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais écouter tes parents. Ils t'aiment et ils font cela pour toi, Steve. Et ils ont raison. Moi je n'ai pas eu des parents qui m'ont aidés et écoutés, bien que je l'eusse souvent rêvé. Alors... »

Il se releva et resta dos à Steve, et dit : « Bonne route. »

Puis s'éloigna, seul le bruit de sa planche à roulettes raisonnant dans la rue calme et paisible de ce quartier familier.

…

« Beh, tu rentres pas chez toi ? »

Natasha releva la tête de son portable. C'était Clint, qui portait comme à son habitude un tee-shirt amusant. Cela la fit sourire, pendant un instant. Ah, les années passaient si vite, si vite, si rapidement et si destructrices. Son ami faisait rouler sa valise derrière lui, tandis que, autour d'eux, d'autres élèves quittaient l'internat pour rejoindre leur « chez eux ».

« Si, si. Je...j'avais juste besoin, d'un moment. Tu sais, pour... »

Clint s'assit près d'elle. Oui, il savait. C'était aussi cela, les amis, non ? Ils savent tous.

« Je me disais juste. La semaine prochaine, c'est la dernière semaine et après...Je ne vous verrai plus. Vous êtes ma seule famille et- »

« Natasha...Tu as ta famille- »

« Tu veux parler de ce père alcoolique qui me terrifie et de cette mère que je ne vois jamais ? »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et pendant un instant, Natasha s'en voulait d'avoir commencé à briser les liens si forts qui l'unissaient à son meilleur ami, Clint Barton. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'importe. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire par des choses aussi futiles, comme l'amour.

« De toute façon, l'an prochain je ferai en sorte de mettre de l'argent de côté pour ne plus jamais retourner chez eux. Une fois que je serai majeure, je m'installerai sur Londres et plus jamais je n'y retournerai. »

Les mots durs de son amie firent frissonner Clint. Il savait que la rousse n'avait pas une vie facile. Elle venait de Russie, avait dû s'habituer à ce nouveau pays avec une nouvelle langue qui n'était pas toujours si simple, une vie si différente de ce pays froid et austère. Elle savait que les libertés étaient beaucoup plus présentes ici, en Angleterre et comptait bien jouer là dessus. Si elle expliquait la situation à une haute autorité, elle serait certainement émancipée.

« On continuera à se voir, même si on sera dans des lycées radicalement différents, d'accord ? »

C'est à ce moment là que Natasha s'effondra en larmes. Clint se sentait si mal.

« Je...je ne vais certainement pas aller au lycée, » parvint-elle à articuler, « mes parents ne m'y ont pas inscrite, même si, même si je leur ai demandés plusieurs fois. »

Clint se passa une main sur le visage et serra son amie dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Tellement longtemps, comme pour signaler que la vie allait maintenant changer, qu'une étape passait, qu'une page se tournait.

…

Tony n'était pas surpris de rentrer et de retrouver la grande maison vide. Comme toujours, quoi. Il consulta son portable et répondit au sms de Bruce. Oui, c'est vrai que c'était la dernière semaine. Ses amis allaient tellement lui manquer, vu qu'ils étaient les seuls là pour lui. Tony sourit tristement.

Le soir, sa mère rentra en première, comme toujours. Elle lui demanda comme sa journée s'était passée, mais elle n'écoutait jamais vraiment. Ensuite, elle se plaignait pendant presque des heures de son travail fatiguant et de tout ce qu'elle avait à faire à la maison. Tony savait que son père ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, alors il se résigna à l'attendre. De toute façon, son père se fichait royalement de lui.

Lorsque, bien après minuit il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher, Maria, sa mère, le retint et lui annonça :

« Au fait, comme moi et ton père n'avons pas trouvé de lycée assez bien pour toi et ton niveau de génie nous avons décidé que tu aurais des cours à la maison avec des professeurs de l'université de Cambridge et Oxford ! »

Mais Tony ne se sentait pas joyeux du tout. Sa seule liberté résidait dans le fait d'être avec ses amis, et là, la mince chance qu'il avait préservée d'être avec eux, dans un éventuel lycée en commun, venait de disparaître à tout jamais. Ses parents voulaient l'emprisonner dans leur luxe et lui fournir une vie aussi merdique que la leur ! Jamais il ne voudrait cela.

Ce soir là, il ne dormit pas un seul instant. Seules les larmes l'accompagnèrent durant cette dure nuit.

…

On s'était tous rassemblés dans _St James's Park_ , en cercle. Un cercle silencieux pour le moment. Peter arriva en dernier, son casque rivé sur ses oreilles. Wade le siffla lorsqu'il l'aperçut au loin, c'était un nom de code, comme l'ami se plaisait à dire. Tout le monde était là.

Tony et Bruce discutaient. Loki les épiait, plus Tony que Bruce. Thor et Jane se couvaient du regard à côté de lui. Natasha avait la tête sur l'épaule de Clint et regardait pensivement les alentours. Wade faisait de grands gestes à Peter. Steve remettait la casquette de Bucky à l'endroit.

« Salut mon grand ! » lui sourit Tony.

Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que sourire ? Songea Peter.

On était jeudi après-midi., l'avant dernier jour avant les vacances. Peter ignorait pourquoi tout ceci signifiait tant pour lui. Les vacances, ça voulait avant tout dire plus de temps pour les voir, pour s'amuser. Non ? Non. Ca voulait aussi dire séparation, fin, nouveau départ, loin, si loin.

Il s'installa malgré tout dans l'herbe, après les avoir salués. On avait rassemblé les sacs au milieu et puis les mains les avaient déballés pour distribuer de quoi manger. Wade se gavait de bonbons avec Thor et Peter tandis que Tony lisait les blagues sur les emballages en levant les yeux au ciel. Loki sourit en voyant les lèvres de Tony se courber malgré tout, lorsqu'un blague, bien que puéril, ne pouvait résister à son esprit de gamin du collège.

« J'en ai une, » dit-il en se rapprochant.

Ce n'était pas son genre de faire des blagues, mais Thor lui avait montré celle ci sur Internet l'autre jour et bon, il avait rit, c'est tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Loki l'observait en pleine concentration et lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche, Tony posa une doigt sur ses lèvres, l'interdisant de cracher le morceau.

« Je vais trouver. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Jonathan ? »

Loki écarquilla les yeux et explosa de rire, rejoint par Tony quelques secondes plus tard. Pendant ce temps là, Natasha demandait à Clint si le blond lui irait bien. Puis Peter se leva pour se positionner au centre du cercle.

« On devrait en parler, non ? »

Tout le monde savait de quoi il parlait là, mais personne ne voulait en parler.

…

Les réseaux sociaux, c'est cruel, tellement cruel, se disait Wade. Bon, ça permettait pas mal de truc, notamment de garder contact avec sa deuxième famille, mais ça faisait aussi mal au bide. A la pause du midi, Wade se rendit compte que Peter avait fêté son anniversaire mais qu'il n'avait pas été invité. Remarque, les autres non plus.

Au même moment, Thor saoulait Loki en plein repas en se plaignant du trajet qu'il devait faire s'il voulait voir Jane ce soir avant l'extinction des feux. Loki, lui, se lamentait intérieurement d'avoir cette dissertation de littérature à terminer alors qu'il aurait préféré voir Tony...Déjà quatre mois qu'il ne l'a pas revu.

Quatre minutes plus tôt, Jane évitait un appel de Thor parce qu'elle écoutait Richard, un garçon de sa classe, lui parler avec intérêt de physique. Au même moment, Peter jurait parce que May avait publié les photos de son anniversaire sur Facebook. Quinze minutes plus tard, Tony terminait sa matinée de cours à la maison, les doigts dans le nez, et un de ses professeurs lui avait discrètement remit un numéro pour contacter le MIT. En sortant du lycée, Steve aperçut quelqu'un passer rapidement sur une planche à roulettes, puis il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas Bucky.

A la fin du lycée, Wade se réorienta et se désinscrit de toutes sortes de réseaux sociaux. On n'eut plus de nouvelles de lu. On fit passer une année à Tony qui présentait déjà de nombreuses inventions approuvées. Tony gagna aussi beaucoup d'argent, coucha avec énormément de filles, on commençait à entendre parler d'un certain Tony Stark, génie d'à peine dix huit ans. Ce qu'on ignorait, c'est que Tony Stark avait une photo de ses amis dans son porte-feuille qu'il regardait tous les soirs.

Thor apprit que Jane partait une année à l'étranger. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'elle y allait avec le fameux Richard. Thor s'inscrivit à l'université sans grande conviction, se cherchant encore. Loki rencontra Darcy, sa future meilleure amie, lorsqu'il débuta sa première année en littérature. Natasha, elle, était devenue une mannequin connue et réputée qu'un agent avait un jour trouvé en tant que serveuse dans un bar. Clint apprit qu'elle était partie pour la France...puis rencontra une fille à la fac. Une certaine Laura. Il ignorait que, deux ans plus tard, ils allaient se marier et fonder une famille. Peter termina sa licence en moins de deux ans et rejoignit une grande école d'ingénieur. Steve s'engagea dans l'armée, laissant derrière lui un pays, une famille, un meilleur ami...un amour.

…

Ce jour là, Wade travaillait dans son garage, comme toujours depuis maintenant dix ans. Dix ans, bon dieu, que ça passe vite. Regardez moi ça, il avait presque trente piges et tout maintenant, regardez. Wade réparait, comme toujours, vraiment, est-on obligé de le préciser ? Puis il y avait cette vieille dame -qui était en réalité sa secrétaire- qui le surveillait derrière ses lunettes noires. D'ordinaire, elle faisait cela depuis son bureau, le hélant même en disant « Tu pourrais retirer ton tee-shirt que j'ai un truc à mater va ! » avant de s'étouffer de rire dans son petit bureau exigu. Wade la gratifiait alors d'un doigt d'honneur qu'elle connaissait sympathique, vu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un moment maintenant et que, de toute façon, Wade, il était comme ça et ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le changer.

« Un client ! » braillait-elle lorsque, justement, un client se pointait.

Wade abandonnait alors ses outils, essuyait du mieux qu'il le pouvait la crasse sur ses mains, ses bras, ses avants-bras mais bon, d'un jour à l'autre, elle revenait sans arrêt alors parfois il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la frotter. Le garage dans lequel il travaillait était à la base un entrepôt en très mauvais état qu'il avait fini par réparer et aménager avec des économies léguées par ses parents, de l'argent accumulée tout au long de ses années. Il passa devant « la vieille », c'était vraiment comme cela qu'il l'appelait et pénétra dans la petite salle d'attente de fortune meublée d'un fauteuil qui avait autrefois été en meilleur état, et dont la couleur rouge laissait maintenant à désirer, et d'une table basse sur laquelle trônaient des magasines datés.

Wade s'immobilisa. En réalité, il était plus sur le point de s'effondrer mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, même de chanceler. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« ...Pe...Peter... »

L'interpellé, qui avait prit quelques centimètres tout de même, devenu un homme maintenant, était tout à fait élégant dans sa chemise et son jean. Il souriait à Wade, puis s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Wade. »

…

Tony Stark gara son Audi devant une maison de banlieue londonienne. Il revêtit une paire de lunettes, célébrité oblige et descendit du véhicule. Son portable ne cessait de vibrer. Sûrement Pepper qui voulait qu'il rentre au bureau pour signer tel papier, tel truc, ceci, cela. Il était de retour en Angleterre après tout ce temps. Ces années passées loin de son pays, loin de ses amis avaient été longues, dures. Maintenant, il avait commandé la construction d'une Tour pour accueillir ses bureaux et, dans les derniers étages, sa demeure. Tony avait certes la célébrité, la santé -bien que l'alcool aurait certainement le dernier mot au final- , les femmes en abondance, les hommes même, l'argent...Mais Tony avait avant tout la solitude, le soir, lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans son lit accompagné d'une personne dont il se foutait royalement.

Alors Tony sentit une boule naître dans son ventre lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de chez Loki. Lorsqu'il voulut toquer, c'est une fille avec des lunettes et des cheveux bouclés qui l'accueillit. Elle grignotait une pomme et portait un pyjama de toutes les couleurs.

« Salut, » dit-elle.

Dans une pièce éloignée de la maison, la voix de Loki retentit : « Darcy, c'est qui ? Si c'est important tu fais entrer je sors de la douche, j'arrive ! »

Tony sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire en entendant la voix de son ami. Enfin, Loki avait toujours été plus qu'un ami, cela dit, mais jamais il n'avait souhaité lui avouer. Vous savez, l'amour ça détruit les amitiés alors autant laisser ça de côté, croyez moi. Tony sourit à Darcy.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr, rentre. »

Elle partit s'installer dans le canapé et l'observa. « Tu me dit quelque chose attends deux secondes, » elle se redressa subitement et fouilla dans un coin du salon avant d'en sortir un portable. Celui de Loki apparemment, parce qu'elle marmonna qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler du code. Aussi, lorsqu'elle parvint à le déverrouiller et qu'elle avait réussi à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait elle s'exclama bruyamment : « PUTAIN ! »

Puis elle disparut en courant dans le couloir. Tony arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la salle de bain sans même prendre la peine de prévenir. Il songea un instant que cette Darcy devait être la femme de Loki. Ok, dans ce cas...tant mieux, non ? Cela voulait dire qu'il était heureux. Puis Tony s'immobilisa lorsqu'il aperçut une photo de eux deux accrochée au dessus de la cheminée. Il s'agissait d'une parmi tant d'autres. Des photos du groupe lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, de lui et de Thor au lycée, d'un mariage, mais pas le sien apparemment. Donc...donc Thor serait marié ? Et des photos des années fac, lui semblait-il. C'est à ce moment là qu'il reconnut Darcy.

« Tony ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

La voix de Loki. Tony se retourna bien trop rapidement et, enfin, l'aperçut. Loki était toujours aussi grand et beau. Ses cheveux noirs étaient maintenant plus longs, à ses épaules, bouclés et ce changement lui allait si bien. Lorsque Tony fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher, Loki tomba en larmes et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir des sanglots si longtemps retenus. Derrière lui, Darcy observait silencieusement la scène avant d'attraper un manteau et de déclarer qu'elle allait fumer une clope dehors.

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps silencieux.

« Tu m'as manqué, » souffla finalement Tony.

…

Steve avait maintenant l'habitude d'être appelé en pleine nuit pour des urgences. Sauver des êtres vivants, des animaux, c'était non seulement son métier, mais avant tout sa passion. Alors ça ne lui demandait aucune difficulté de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à la clinique où il trouvait, la plupart du temps, souvent, tout le temps, des mamies apeurées, des parents paniqués. Il savait qu'il faisait toujours tout son possible pour les sauver, mais parfois, ses efforts ne suffisaient pas.

Après s'être engagé dans l'armée pendant deux ans, il était revenu et avait brillamment réussi le concours de vétérinaire. Les années d'études étaient passées si vite, et sa vie avec Sharon s'était installée, elle aussi, tranquillement. Jamais il n'avait revu Bucky, ni avait eu de nouvelles de lui. Il espérait que son ami avait réussi à faire quelque chose, il se plaisait même à croire que ce dernier était devenu une star de la planche à roulettes et que, peut être un jour, il le reverrait sur grand écran en train de faire briller les yeux des spectateurs lors d'une quelconque compétition. Qu'il gagnerait, bien sûr.

Cette nuit là, comme toujours, Steve se gara rapidement devant la clinique située à l'extrémité du centre-ville et pénétra dans la structure. Il alluma le couloir et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'y avait personne. Personne.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il plongea une main dans la poche de son jean, se rassurant par la présence de son taser et sentit une main se poser lentement sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna vivement pour attraper le voyou, taser déjà dégainé dans sa main en l'air, il stoppa son geste.

« BUCKY ? » s'écria-t-il, manquant de frôler viscéralement la crise cardiaque.

Le fameux Bucky était à peine reconnaissable. En effet, une barbe avait élu domicile sur son visage autrefois si jeune et gai, et des coupures sur ses joues ne faisaient qu'accentuer le fait que, en effet, il n'était pas en forme. Lorsque Steve voulut faire un mouvement dans sa direction, l'homme à l'allure très peu soignée -à en juger notamment par ses vêtements déchirés et à l'odeur forte- s'effondra subitement au sol.

« BUCKY ! » s'écria à nouveau Steve, cette fois ci totalement éveillé.

…

Natasha ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit. Elle préférait croire qu'une vie à vagabonder était mieux qu'une vie trop rangée où le désespoir a le temps de s'installer. Merci pour l'héritage maman et papa. Au moins, elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec eux, à son grand soulagement. Mais, au revers de la pièce, elle n'en avait plus non plus avec ses amis, sa véritable famille, à son grand regret. Ses cheveux coupés en un carré soigné et teint en blond la rendait plus sérieuse, lui accordait une notoriété qu'elle avait du se forger au fil des années si rudes. Si rudes oui, rudes de solitude. Clint lui manquait. Loki lui manquait. Même Wade et ses foutues blagues lui manquaient.

Aujourd'hui, Natasha revenait à Londres pour un photoshoot. Un grand magasine, avait braillé son agent entre deux bouffées d'une cigarette éternellement rivée à ses lèvres. Natasha revenait chez elle, mais cette fois ci, quelque chose changeait en elle, elle voulait...voulait rester, souhaitait cette vie où elle pourrait se poser. Dans ses rêves, son mari avait des cheveux bruns, un sourire un peu bête mais heureux et...il s'appelait Clint. Mais elle rêvait, hein, elle rêvait. Elle devait repartir pour Nice demain. Une séance photo et un défilé, semblait-il. Parfois -souvent, tout le temps d'accord- cette vie l'ennuyait. Les belles pièces qu'elle portait disparaissait une fois qu'elle disparaissait de la scène, les photos ne lui permettaient pas de montrer qui elle était réellement...

Elle soupira, portant déjà la robe noire fendue destinée au photoshoot et maquillée d'une façon trop sombre à son goût. On lui expliquait comment elle devrait poser en attendant le photographe, puis, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'immobilisa.

Clint pénétra dans le studio, un appareil photo autour du cou et tout un attirail de matériel traîné derrière lui. Il se stoppa à son tour en l'apercevant. Natasha sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et puis son agent qui l'engueulait parce que ce putain de maquillage coulait de partout et que, au final, elle était partie en courant.

Mais Clint la connaissait bien, par cœur même. Il pénétra dans les toilettes des femmes et la trouva appuyée contre un lavabo, le visage déformé de douleur. Son maquillage avait définitivement disparu.

« Natasha...je... »

Clint ne savait pas quoi dire, pas par où commencer après toutes ces années, puis il pensa à Laura, à ses enfants, à toutes ces années.

La blonde se retourna brusquement et vint se planter là dans ses bras, tremblante de partout. Elle lui prit la main et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de la bague à son doigt. Ses yeux restèrent rivés à celle-ci.

Et merde.

…

Et puis, on vous parle du temps qui passe, passe, passe. Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?

Des années après le début, le début de quoi, on ne sait pas, mais ils sont tous là, réunis à nouveau.

Londres. _St James's Park_. Une bande d'amis, les visages plus mûrs, les mœurs plus matures, les idées plus solides. Peter porte une veste en cuir et Wade a les mains noires de crasse. Loki a les cheveux attachés et Tony dissimule ses émotions derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil. Jane soupire et Thor qui détourne le regard en remarquant le ventre arrondi de cette dernière. Steve porte une blouse en arrivant essouflé et Bucky allume une cigarette dont le contenu n'est certainement pas du tabac. Natasha réajuste son chemisier tandis que Clint prend le ciel de photo.

Parlez moi du temps qui passe et de, vous savez, la vie. Ce géant collin-maillard, espèce d'idiot. Personne n'osera en placer une parce que, vous savez, le temps encore, ça fait trop longtemps. Et puis Tony commencera par : « c'est une bel été cette année ». Wade lui répondra que en effet, et même que ça tape grave dans son atelier. Loki haussera les épaules en se vantant qu'il a la climatisation au travail. Natasha fixera sa montre et, en soupirant, mentionnera le fait que son avion part déjà ce soir à 22h06. Quelle vie. Clint se contentera de hausser les épaules et puis Peter lui demandera la marque de son appareil, puis ils se lanceront dans une conversation technique.

Parlez moi du temps qui passe, s'il vous plaît, parce que, malgré tout, c'est beau.

Jane déclarera qu'elle a faim et Thor, malgré tout, ira lui acheter une gaufre au marchant. Tony fera remarquer qu'il est toujours là, le marchant de gaufre, après tout ce temps. Loki lui donnera un coup de coude en rectifiant que non, il a bougé, qu'avant il était au début du parc et que maintenant c'est une petite jeune qui tient le stand. Wade criera : « Tournée générale » et vraiment, ce sera comme le bon vieux temps.

…

Séparation.

Recomposition.

Choisissez.

Natasha embrasse Clint devant l'aéroport et lui souhaite une mariage heureux.

Thor serre Jane dans ses bras, jaloux, extrêmement jaloux de la vie qu'il rate avec elle.

Steve s'installe à côté de Bucky dans le canapé et il feuillette les petites annonces ensemble.

Peter aide Wade à frotter la graisse incrustée sur sa peau et, en relevant la tête, se rend compte.

Darcy sourit machiavéliquement en prenant une photo. Au loin, Tony embrasse Loki sur le pas de la porte et murmure qu'il sera bientôt de retour.

Alors s'il vous plaît, parlez moi du temps parce que c'est si beau. Choisissez, souvenez vous.

C'est cela, la vie.

…

 _The end._


End file.
